


Ha, you thought!

by bigsoftbugboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi is too hot, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Tickle Fights, Witty Banter, iwaoi - Freeform, they are so soft and good (and kinda saucy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftbugboy/pseuds/bigsoftbugboy
Summary: Iwaizumi has been studying for entirely too long so Oikawa decides to help him relax, or so he thought?





	Ha, you thought!

“Iwa-chaaann,” Oikawa’s voice cuts through the silent apartment. Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows, concentrating on the words in the anatomy book he’s looking over. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls again. He drapes himself across the back of the couch, arms wrapping around Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

Iwaizumi sighs, “What Oikawa?” 

Oikawa rests his chin atop Iwaizumi’s head, peering at the book in his lap. He sighs heavily and drops more weight on the boy under him. 

“You’ve been studying for hours. Can we cuddle now?” Oikawa whines. 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, leaning back into then cushions of the couch. The motion throws Oikawa off his balance for a moment and he is now eye to eye with an annoyed Iwaizumi. 

“I dunno, I still feel uneasy about this test.” Iwaizumi closes his eyes, bringing his fingers to rub at his temples. His brain feels heavy and overstuffed with information. 

Oikawa softens, voice softer now as he speaks. 

“Take a break.” He suggests gently. 

When Iwaizumi doesn’t make indication that he’s been convinced Oikawa brings his hands to Iwaizumi’s shoulders and begins to knead out the tension that had built up over the last few hours of intense studying.

“It won’t help to study so intensely for so long,” Oikawa continues to work out the knots, “taking breaks is healthy.” 

Iwaizumi groans as Oikawa makes his way out from his neck and moves to run his hands down Iwaizumi’s chest. Oikawa leans and presses a kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“You know what else is a good stress reliever?” Oikawa asks, soft and low, just next to Iwaizumi’s ear. His hands continue their trek and come to rest on either side of Iwaizumi’s waist. 

“Hmnn?” Iwaizumi hums, feeling heat stir in his lower abdomen. He thinks he likes the direction this is going and melts at Oikawa’s touch. 

Oikawa grins and Iwaizumi realizes too late that this may be a trap.

Iwaizumi yelps when Oikawa squeezes his sides, fingers digging into the sensitive area of his waist. Every attempt to break free is useless, no matter how hard he squirmed, Oikawa kept a firm grip on him. 

“Oh, naughty Iwa-chan. Did you think I had something else planned?” Oikawa teases, voice strained as he works to keep Iwaizumi from wriggling free. 

“Oikawa puh-“ Iwaizumi’s words are wheezy and caught between giggles, “please stop!” 

Oikawa takes no mercy and Iwaizumi becomes desperate. He wiggles an arm free and manages to grab ahold of Oikawa’s arm, startling him. 

This gives Iwaizumi enough leverage to retaliate, tugging on Oikawa and shifting his center of balance until he’s tumbling over the edge of the couch. 

Oikawa lands with an audible oof, his senses disoriented at the quick turn of events. In a matter of seconds Iwaizumi has moved to straddle Oikawa, knees on either side of his hips. Oikawa kicks his legs in an attempt to topple Iwaizumi but it’s useless, Iwaizumi has him pinned under strong legs. 

“No fair Iwaizumi!” Oikawa is pouting again. 

Iwaizumi looks down at him, arms crossed, and expression less than pleased. 

“You played dirty first. I was only retaliating.” Iwaizumi says simply. 

Oikawa’s bottom lip juts out and it has Iwaizumi shaking his head. 

“Uh-uh not going to work.” Iwaizumi isn’t budging. 

Oikawa continues to pout and turns on the charm, hands moving to slide up Iwaizumi’s torso. Iwaizumi is quick to catch Oikawa’s hands before they can wander too much, pinning them above his head in one fluid move. There’s a slight hitch in Oikawa’s breathing and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Iwaizumi, who is now leaning over Oikawa. 

Oikawa doesn’t like the way Iwaizumi’s lips curl into a slight smirk. He can feel the heat pool in his stomach and he can tell Iwaizumi knows how excited he is because his smirk grows larger. 

Iwaizumi leans forward until his breath is fanning across Oikawa’s lips. Their lips brush and  
Oikawa moves to kiss Iwaizumi but he moves just out of reach. Oikawa groans in frustration. 

“Naughty Oikawa. Did you think I had something else planned?” Iwaizumi repeats Oikawa's words, lips curling into a satisfied grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
